121 Rules or Guidelines
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Some random rules/guidelines that two of my friends and I came up with to pass the time.


**_Mizu: All I can say is that my friend Kaze, Kara, and I were bored at the beginning of the year and started to think up this stuff for this list. Unfortunately, we all watch different anime so I can't tell you what they all go to. *shrugs* sorry. I do know that their are a lot so here goes for the Disclaimer...I don't own any of the anime/manga/games that were (might have been) even vaguely mentioned below. Enjoy! By the way, the rules/guidelines (whatever you want to call them) are written by way of ammendments or something. Meaning, that the rule might have been made and then someone tried to do something to get by it or something so we added to it. _**

* * *

**_._**

**_121 rules/guidlines of pure nothingness for every Otaku_**

* * *

1. History class is not review for Hetalia.

2. No matter how similar they are.

3. Hetalia is better than any history class

4. PE is not a class to show off how EXTREME you are.

5. Or how awesome you are. You aren't Prussia.

6. In Biology don't try to create your own box weapon

7. Or dissect everything that is front of you and stitch it back together.

8. We don't need another Stein…

9. Don't steal someone's food and proclaim that you're feeding Allen.

10. You will get weird looks. No matter what...

11. Don't say to your instructor that he's Mr. Sister Complex.

12. Even if he is.

13. Don't braid the hair of some guy while he's sleeping. Just cause he's asleep doesn't mean he won't get p-o'd.

14. If you say Oro every time something confuses you, you'll confuse someone else.

15. Using the excuse "I'm training to become a mafia boss" does not get you out of class.

16. Even if you were shot with the Dying Will bullet.

17. Or if Reborn comes to school with you.

18. Don't glomp your teachers when they give you an A on a test.

19. Unless you got 100.

20. Calling someone with red hair "strawberry" is not a compliment.

21. Even if you say it in Japanese.

22. Do not blow up the biology lab with fireworks.

23. You might release a Komurin. Then we're all doomed.

24. Don't build a model of Sir Komurin for the science fair.

25. While you might win, Kanda will destroy it before it is judged

26. Because he thinks they all steal his soba

27. Don't steal someone's soba. We don't have time to clean you blood off the walls today.

28. Calling your teacher frog face will not get you anywhere.

29. Well, maybe it'll get you to detention.

30. Pointing your thumb at yourself and saying that "I'm the Hero" is not a valid way to win a debate.

31. Even in world history class.

32. When you see a cute guy, don't proclaim "Too bright!" and faint in the hallway with a nosebleed.

33. You will get sent to the nurses or the loony bin.

34. If someone is absent, don't claim that you hugged them and they turned into one of the Chinese Zodiac.

35. That will also get you sent to the loony bin.

36. Don't form a Yuki fan club. Just don't.

37. Just because you're neutral in a debate does not give you the right to wield guns.

38. No matter how much you want to.

39. Just cause someone steals your agenda doesn't give you the right to kill them with your bankai.

40. Or Hiten Misturugi style

41. Or Ninjustu or drive them insane with your Genjutsu

42. It just doesn't give you the right, alright?

43. If you get in a fight, don't strike a cool pose and yell out, "China! I choose you!"

44. Not only will no one with a giant frying pan show up but you will also get beat up and laughed at.

45. Wearing an orange jumpsuit and yelling "Believe it!" or "Dattebayo!" will not make you friends.

46. Same goes for yelling out "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

47. It will, however, get you a psychological exam for free.

48. In health class, don't bring up the topic of mpreg.

49. Finding a card in a telephone booth and calling that number will not send you to the future.

50. Putting your hand down the back of your shirt won't bring out a baseball bat.

51. If you do keep things there, live animals aren't a good idea.

52. Nor is a wooden sword the same length as you are tall

53. Yelling "Gummo Gummo" won't make your arm stretch

54. Pretending to be an unvampire and biting someone is not a good way to cheer someone up.

55. Failing a psychological exam does not mean you have psychic powers.

56. Throwing a temper tantrum and crying "YUKI!" will get you kicked out of class.

57. Blaming various baka usagis won't work as an excuse for not doing your homework.

58. Throwing a red and white ball and yelling, "Pikachu, I choose you!" will not do anything but make you laughing stock.

59. Listing "tacky military clothes" as a reason for why the Allied Forces didn't start off winning against the Axis Powers isn't a valid reason. Teachers will look at you weird.

60. Trying to use the Sexy-No-Jutsu in the guys' locker room is not advised.

61. Hammers don't change size when you yell ban or grow

62. Hair cannot defy gravity

63. No matter how much gel and hairspray you use.

64. You are not a ninja; no matter how agile you think you are. Let's see you dodge a thousand flying kunai and shuriken, then we'll call you a ninja.

65. Yelling Kamahamaha-ha, and pressing you palms together won't let you fire a mass of energy at someone.

66. Humans can't shoot lasers from their bodies.

67. If someone steals something from you, don't throw the teacher's desk at them.

68. Or a vending machine for that matter.

69. When lunch time comes around and you ask for Russian wasabi, you will receive odd looks.

70. If someone in the hallway has their phone out, do not grab it, toss it to the ground, and start stomping on it all the while laughing like a maniac.

71. Saying "I'll bite you to death" will most certainly get you into trouble no matter how threatening you appear.

72. Ignore the previous rule if you wield dual tonfas.

73. When you return to the lunch table with a sixth round of seconds and your friends ask what's with all the food, do not say that you are feeding your Innocence.

74. Or you're preparing to start a food fight with Luffy or your Hitachiin twin

75. Unless you want to see their milk shoot out of their noses.

76. Don't call athletes "baseball freaks"

77. Though that would be funny.

78. When you don't eat the lunches, don't blame it on Bianchi's Poison Cooking.

79. When your teacher finds a tack in their chair, don't say it really was England's pixies.

80. Or the flying mint bunny.

81. If your teacher finds you under their desk and ask what you're doing, don't say you are waiting for Break.

82. On the days where you can do what you please, don't expect people to understand when you cosplay.

83. Do not try to mimic Belphegor's laugh

84. It will scare people

85. When your science partner doesn't do something you want, don't throw a full beaker at their head.

86. Or a dictionary.

87. Unless they are a complete idiot then it might be acceptable.

88. Do not start freaking out when you see bones in Biology, thinking that they once were masks belonging to vizards.

89. Even if the guy is shorter than you and is completely and utterly adorable, don't call him "shota" "Shiro" "Sealand" or "Moyashi"

90. Be nice and don't challenge your classmates to an all out Akuma hunting.

91. They will lose anyway.

92. Don't cheat at poker. You aren't Allen Walker.

93. Don't wear a Hollow mask to morning classes. Do you want to give your teacher a heart attack?

94. The Host Club does not count as an extracurricular activity.

95. Even if you are the "King"

96. But maybe if you are the "Shadow King"

97. Saying that you were out all night trying to buy your master more liquor/sake is not an excuse as to why you were late to school.

98. Neither is saying you got lost on the road of life.

99. And probably not even saying you just got plain lost.

100. Calling a boy a "hentai" will not offend him. It will most likely confuse him though.

101. Saying to one of the cooks that they cook like Kamiya Kaoru is just plain cruel…She's not that bad…

102. Saying that they cook like Jerry, however, is very kind of you. You're so lucky then…I envy you…

103. Saying you can see spirits in the classroom is not an excuse for not paying attention.

104. Don't tell anyone that they lack something. You just may get punched in the jaw.

105. Don't attempt face kicks in front of your rival.

106. Or in skirts.

107. If someone says you have no talent for writing songs, don't basically stalk them until they become you lover. It's just dumb and frankly, a tad bit creepy.

108. Get used to random ass crud happening. That's how we live.

109. Saying you don't like clothes does not give you the right not to wear them.

110. Saying "you smell weird" will get you punched.

111. Picking a fight and trying to play a game as the fight starts will just get you beat up.

112. Same goes for reading Icha Icha Paradise. You aren't Kakashi people.

113. Throwing a card on the ground and saying "Attack, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" will not summon it. This will make you look like a complete fool.

114. Saying that the marks on your neck aren't hickies but a vampire bite isn't a good idea. No one will buy it.

115. Saying let's play a dark game can mean two things…

116. A large breasted lady doesn't have supernatural powers.

117. When you become a captain if a team, don't call them your division.

118. Even if there happens to be 13 teams.

119. Throwing a pink stuffed rabbit and yelling "Kumagoro Beam!" will probably not cheer anyone up. Well, maybe, but only after they give you very strange looks.

120. Follow all previous rules to the best of your abilities and for as long as you can.

121. And when you can no longer do so, all rules can be declared null and void.


End file.
